Vehicles have been provided with various approaches to providing privacy, security, or additional storage in the vehicle. One such area is in a cargo area of the vehicle. These privacy, security, or storage implements are typically removable and/or retractable. The interface between the vehicle and these removable privacy, security, or storage implements often requires the actuation of clips or other active fastening arrangements. The installation or removal of the conventional privacy, security, or storage implements can be difficult and require multiple steps, which may frustrate a user. While some clipless privacy, security, or storage implements have been developed, these clipless implements can also be difficult to install or remove. Additionally, some clipless privacy, security, or storage implements utilize large retention structures in a trim panel that may negatively affect the appearance of the vehicle when the storage implement is not installed or in use. Accordingly, there is a desire for an improved clipless storage tray that is easier to install or remove.